


A Matter Of Honor

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Lancelot shows his noble heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Honor

**#7. A Matter Of Honor**

Featured Character: Lancelot

Rating/Warnings: K+ (violence)

Word Count: 357

Summary: Lancelot shows his noble heart

**#7. A Matter Of Honor**

He wanted to be a Knight of Camelot. He had been focused on his goal for more years than he cared to admit. He had longed for it all his life. He finally came to Camelot to accomplish his goal and it was just not meant to be.

It didn’t matter that he was skilled with a sword. He had perfected his sword craft with practice and hard work. It was all for naught.

It didn’t matter that he had lead an honorable life as all knights should. He practiced chivalry and did good deeds. He helped anyone that needed assistance. He had gone through so much but it was in vain.  

It was the one thing that he couldn’t control that had taken his goal away from him. It was his birth. Only noblemen could become Knights of Camelot. That was the ancient law.

He had even tried to cheat his destiny with a forged Seal of Nobility but he was found out. He was disgraced and banished from the one place he wanted to be. It was not fair how life had given him everything he needed to be a Knight except for the proper birth.

He was given a horse and supplies and told to leave but Camelot needed his help. Even though he was not a real Knight, he could still behave like one. He may not be of noble birth but he could show them that he had a noble heart. 

He put on armor and mounted the horse that was given him. He took a lance and went after the foe to do battle.

The gryphon was a magical beast and it would not be easily killed but that didn’t matter. He was being noble and that was more important than his life. 

When the creature fell easily he knew that he had help. He also knew that the person that helped him was in danger if he was discovered. He kept a secret for a friend that had tried to help him be what he always wanted to be: a knight of Camelot. In doing so his debt was repaid. 


End file.
